conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Premier of the Sino-Soviet Union
中苏总理 |insignia = Sino-Soviet Emblem.png |insigniasize = 150px |image = Putin with Russian flag.jpg |incumbent = Vladimir Putin |incumbentsince = May 7th, 2012 |style = Mr. premier (formal) Comrade Supreme Commander (among the military) |termlength = Six years (officially) |formation = March 31st, 1946 |inaugural = Joseph Stalin |residence = Zhongnanhai and Novo-Ogaryov |deputy = General Secretary of the Sino-Soviet Communist Party |appointer = Direct popular vote (de jure) National Assembly (de facto) }} The Premier of the Sino-Soviet Union (Russian: Премьер-министр), Mandarin: 中苏总理) is the official head of state of the Sino-Soviet Union and is the highest office in the government and country. The premier is officially chosen by a direct popular vote, but in recent years, the premier has instead been selected by the National Assembly regardless of the outcome of the popular vote. According to the Constitution of the Sino-Soviet Union, the premier shares executive power along with the General Secretary of the Communist Party, who is the head of government. Such laws were created under the leadership of Mikhail Gorbachev to preserve the political rights of all Soviet citizens. The premier is restricted by the General Secretary who will use the communist party's agenda as a means of limiting the powers of the office. On May 7th, 2012, Vladimir Putin was elected by the National Assembly and by the general public to become the new premier and has continued to serve as its current leader despite opposition from protestors and international outcry over accusations of abuse within his office. Powers and duties The office of the premier has been defined as the "official head of state and public leader of the Sino-Soviet Union" according to the nation's constitution. The office of the premier is officially limited to diplomatic and military affairs and must collaborate with the National Assembly and the legislative bodies when seeking to impose laws and other policies. Such actions must be oversaw and approved by the National Assembly in order to become law. The communist party has the only legal authority to impeach the premier in the event that unpopular policies or laws are broken, but premiers will be impeached primarily if they violate the policies and ideology of the communist party. As a result, the premier is forced to collaborate with the General Secretary in ensure that the office is supported by the communist party. Selection process The premier is chosen by the communist party based on numerous factors; age, loyalty, and support from both the general public and the party itself. The premier must be at least 35 and be a natural born citizen anywhere within the country. The candidate for the premier is analyzed by the Central Commission of the Communist Party analyzing their political activities, career, policies, and most importantly, their loyalty to the motherland and the communist party. A candidate must serve in the communist party as a member of one of the three legislative bodies of the Sino-Soviet Union and prove that they can win the support of the general public. If such requirements are met, than the candidate must run for premier in a general election and will first try to win the support of the general public and will compete to win the popular vote. If the candidate succeeded, then another election will be held by the National Assembly and the final outcome will be determined by the approval of the communist party. If a candidate for the office doesn't win the popular vote, than the communist party will usually strike them down, but there have been times where a premier was elected without winning the approval of the general public. If so, then the ideological loyalty of the candidate will be the only factor that could help them win the approval of the communist party. The approval of the communist party is the overall deciding factor as a candidate will lose the election if they don't win the party's approval regardless of wether or not they won the support of the public. Overall, party loyalty is the primary factor that will decide the future of a candidate as the more loyal, the more likely that they'll be chosen to maintain the party's power in the country. History The title of the premier originates from the Soviet Union prior to its unification and merging with the People's Republic of China. At the time, the premier lead the USSR and had also served as the general secretary of the nation's communist party. Such policies continued to remain in motion after the formation of the Sino-Soviet Union where Stalin became the country's first premier and the first general secretary of the newly formed communist party. Stalin first held the title and at the time, he also was the General Secretary of the Communist Party with Mao being the Chairman of the Central Committee. The policy continued under Mao's administration with him sharing both titles as the leader of the party and the nation much like Stalin and previous leaders of the Soviet Union. Brezhnev's reforms After Leonid Brezhnev took office in 1972 admit a political revolution and military coup in the Chinese republics, he restored order through force and put into motion new political reforms as a means of retaining order and preventing chaos like that of the Cultural Revolution from ever breaking out again. These reforms thad the office of the premier separate from that of the general secretary. The General Secretary of the Communist Party would be elected by the National Assembly while both the assembly and a popular vote would elect the premier. The premier would also be regulated by the General Secretary and they would balance each other out and the legislation was also given full authority to investigate and impeach either the premier and/or the general secretary in the event that they were worthy of removal from their office. List of Premiers Living former Premiers Odd Jiang Zemin.jpg|Jiang Zemin (age 90), since 1991 Mikhail Gorbachev.jpg|Mikhail Gorbachev (age 86), since 2003 Dmitry Medvedev 2016.jpg|Dmitry Medvedev (age 51), since 2012 Category:Titles Category:Sino-Soviet Union